Snowy
Snowy '''is a pretty white she-cat with amazing dark purple/blue eyes. History Snowy was first known as a kittypet. One day she was abandoned by her owners so she set off to the forest. So she becomes a rogue. She later is seen with Forest . He has fed her and helped her back to health. She thanks him and goes. She then meets Night and Flash , she becomes friends with the two. She is seen threaten by Rug , she pulls out her claws and Rug is seen saying,"Put those away or somebody will really get hurt," she slides them back and walks away, Rug follows her and she slides out her claws as Flash padded in, the two become friends and play-fight as she pads away. She is found in ThunderClan Territory and is caught by Swifttail and Dovepaw . She seems to like Swifttail a little. She later is seen on WindClan Territory and is hurt, she meets Brackencloud and becomes his friend. A fox attacks the rogues and she protect's Princess , Forest's daughter. When it's over, she fixes up Rug and Ichi , she takes good care of Ichi saying for him to lay down. She then starts to have a liking to Ichi who seems to not care about her. She meets Cobra and Mars and they all live in her den. She then meets Ripple and he moves in also. She talks to Forest saying,"I think I love Ichi,", she decides to go on the journey with him. She is last seen saying good bye to everybody. They move out and fight a dog, they both get wounds but move on. Ichi says he lived in a Medical Center and thats where they were going. They later arive at the Center. She talks with Rug when she arrives at the Center. One day she has a longing for her home, she leaves the Center and arrives back at her den, she asks Night to get Mars and Ripple for her and she does, she is very happy. She also realizes she didn't like Ichi. She later meets Zack and Leopard, she stands up to Leopard and Zack saves her life. She later befriends Zack and soon seems to have a crush on him. When Zack isn't around her that much, she grows apart from him. She talks to Forest saying that she doesn't love Zack. She soon realizes who she really loves, Forest. But she hides it because she thinks he doesn't like her back. After a long time of thinking she starts to really know she loves Forest, and after a long time she spends almost every minute of every day with him. After a long time of thought, the two go for a walk and he tells her he loves her, she responds saying she loves him back. He asks her to be his mate, she accepts, and they walk back to the den, tails intertwined and pelts brushing. Personality She is caring and loving, especially to Forest and his daughter Princess. Family Members '''Mate: Forest - Living Quotes Real Picture Snowy's Real Picture Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Moon's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Character